


Clarity

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: "We’re still alive Rick. It’s beautiful."





	Clarity

Beth inhales sharply, coughs, and takes one more drag before leaning back against the windowsill.

Her fingers twitch as she rolls the cigarette in between her fingertips. The blonde watches through the window paneling, looking out towards the night sky. Dusty pinks have transformed into muted grays, the air a cool breeze rather than the brazen heat it once was. She sighs, wondering who else is out there, admiring the beauty of the night. How many eyes are seeing what she sees right now?

A loud creak alerts her to a presence and she turns, jumping sharply, only to be met by the sight of a grinning Rick Grimes.

“Sorry,” he offers, not looking sorry one bit.

Beth huffs at his apology, no longer afraid, before taking another drag. Her eyes water as the smoke catches up to her.

Rick frowns. “Hershel would have your head if he saw you with that thing in your mouth. Where’d you get it from, anyways?”

“Daryl,” Beth responds honestly, shrugging. “Stole it from him this mornin’.”

The man nods before her, unclipping his gun belt before tossing it aside. He sits down beside her, Indian style mirroring the blonde.

“And what daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She tells him matter-of-factly, a small glint of mischief in her eyes. “Besides, I think I look good with this thing between my lips.”

She briefly demonstrates for Rick, parting her pink lips to press the white stick inside. Rick tells himself she’d look much better with something else stuck between those lips, but shakes the thought off in a hurry.

It’s not that Beth’s not beautiful, not of age, not like he hasn’t thought about it before late at night with his hands in his boxers. He has. But she’s Hershel’s baby and God knows what would happen were he to find out Rick had acted on such an impulse.

Instead of responding, he takes the cigarette from between her lips, placing it between his own instead. Rick takes a drag, sighing deeply at the familiar tingle before handing it back.

This causes Beth’s grin to widen.

“So, what’s got you up here in the tower so late, Rick?” She wonders, twirling the cigarette absentmindedly within her fingers. She flicks the ashes away, taking note of its dwindling status. One more inhale and she puts it out on the railing before tossing it to the ground below.

Rick shrugs, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Couldn’t sleep, the usual. Thought I’d check up on things.”

The blonde nods, already knowing about Rick’s troubles with sleep. “Ain’t it a wonder?” She asks afterwards, glancing back up to the sky. “To be awake so late. To see day turn to night. To see the stars sparklin’ like they are. We’re still alive Rick. It’s beautiful.

For a moment her words catch in his throat. He looks at the girl beside him, can see the gleam in her blue eyes, and wonders just how something so pure can exist in a world so bleak.

“It is,” he agrees, still looking at her. She’s beautiful.

Suddenly Rick finds his clarity.

Forget Hershel. Forget tomorrow. Hell, forget it all. He should be dead, and so should she. But they’re alive. He reckons he should damn well start acting like it.

“Beth Greene, I’d like to kiss you.”

The blonde turns, the sky all but forgotten, and blue eyes and rosy red cheeks meet his gaze. She bites her lip tentatively, admiring the intensity of his stare, before wrapping both hands around the back of his neck.

“You sure?” She whispers, her breath cigarette smoke on his lips. He doesn’t mind.

Rick nods, pulling her closer by the waist. From their odd angle, lips clash together and foreheads touch in a heated but sweet display of admiration.

He can feel the vibration of her kiss throughout his entire body. Suddenly she’s swimming inside of him, everywhere, and he’s never wanted anything more deeply than he wants her lips on his own.

Eventually they pull back, their need for air becoming too strong, and Beth grins from ear to ear as she admires the man before her. She swipes her hand through his salt and pepper beard before kissing his cheek quickly.

He grins in return, thumb swiping over her lower lip.

“I’d like to do that again,” he admits, somewhat sheepish.

“Me too,” she replies breathlessly.

And they do.


End file.
